


Tumblr prompts (various fandoms)

by thatonehobbit



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short writings, drabbles based on a prompt meme on tumblr, everyone loves rock puns, ren is adorable and doesnt know how to deal with emotions, the originshipping one is a lil bit cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehobbit/pseuds/thatonehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles based on prompts from tumblr, so far:</p><p>1. attack on titan - eren/mikasa<br/>2. attack on titan - sasha/hange<br/>3. the hobbit - durincest (fili/kili)<br/>4. pokemon - steven/wallace / daigo/mikuri<br/>5. dramatical murder - ren/aoba</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "Please, don't leave."

“Please, don’t leave.”

Eren stopped in the doorway, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. He had hoped to leave before Mikasa woke up.

“I can’t stay. I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet, the words almost forced.

“Then I’m coming with you, let me get dressed.” Mikasa sat up, starting to get out of bed.

Eren turned around slowly and Mikasa saw his eyes glisten with the tears he was holding back. She got up and slowly padded over to him, wrapping her arms around Eren and running her fingers through his messy hair soothingly.

“It wasn’t your fault, Eren.” Mikasa’s voice was soft and reassuring, gently placing her hand on his cheek and leaning forward to kiss him softly.

“Mikasa, I… I’m dangerous, I can’t stay here. What if I hurt someone again?” The crack in Eren’s voice as he tried not to cry broke Mikasa’s heart.

“I’m coming with you. I know you won’t hurt me, you’ve protected me before.”

“I’ve hurt you before!” He raised his voice before a small sob escaped him, gently brushing her hair back, running his thumb over the scar beneath her eye, his voice now softer. “That’s how you got this…because I hurt you.”

Mikasa smiled softly, kissing the top of Eren’s head. “You’ve learnt to control yourself since then. You won’t hurt me, I know it. Now just let me get dressed, I’m coming with you.”

Eren nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing eremika because i love writing eren being able to show his weaker side with mikasa


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Sasha stared at the spot where the small loaf of bread had just been, her arm half outstretched towards it. She whined miserably, mourning the loss of the delicious food.

“Should’ve been quicker then.” Hange chuckled, breaking a large bit off and fitting it her mouth. 

Sasha lifted her head slowly before gasping suddenly and scrambling to stand up straight, knocking the chair over behind her.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t realise it was you!”

Smiling slightly, Hange looked at the rest of the bread before handing it to Sasha. “Actually, you know what? I’ve had enough of this, you can have the rest.”

She blinked dumbly before grinning and thanking Hange happily, waving as Hange left the room, moaning obscenely as she shoved the entire thing into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly did not know how to write these two so


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "YOU DID WHAT?!"

“Fili, I-” Kili flinched back as his brother snapped at him. “He insulted you and Thorin.”

“So you started a bar fight?!” The blond dwarf sighed as he dipped the cloth in a bowl of warm water, starting to gently dab at Kili’s cheek to clean the blood. “You know, one day Dwalin isn’t going to be there to help you when you’re in way over your head.”

Kili looked away and pouted, knowing Fili was right, but not wanting to admit it.

“I’m not gonna apologise… Ow!” He yelped as Fili rubbed his cheek too hard “What was that for?!”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Fili sighed. “Kili, I want you to promise to stop getting into so many fights, even if they insult people.”

“But-”

“Promise me.”

It was Kili’s turn to sigh as he looked at his brother. “Okay, I promise to stop getting into so many fights, even if they insult people I care about.”

“Thank you, brother.” Fili smiled, pressing his lips to Kili’s gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my fav pairs that i havent written for a while :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "Marry me?"

“Marry me?”

“…What?”

Wallace blinked dumbly at Steven knelt in front of him, not quite believing what he was seeing and hearing, only half paying attention to Steven rambling, his face getting hotter and hotter.

“I love you, you’re my rock, the opal of my eye, you ammolite up my life, i love making the bedrock with you, you have an amazing cave, if I were a rock I would be a hydrophane opal, the stone in the ring is a rose quartz-”

“Steven…”

“Yes?”

Wallace grabbed Steven by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard, knocking teeth.

“I’ll marry you if you shut up about rocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will not apologise for art


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "i swear it was an accident" for ren and aoba

“Ren... What?” Ren yelped as Aoba’s voice sounded from the doorway. Startled, he whirled around to face Aoba, his cheeks red with shame, and standing as though he had his tail between his legs.

**“I swear it was an accident!”** He blurted suddenly, inching his body sideways slightly to try and block the broken vase from Aoba’s view. “I can explain.”

Aoba’s eyes flick between an upset Ren and the shards of pottery on the living room floor, eventually sighing, he looks at Ren. 

“It’s okay, you know. Granny won’t be mad, and I’m certainly not.” He smiled at Ren, hoping to make him feel better. “Sit down and try to calm down while I clean this up, okay? Hey...”

Ren looked up slowly as Aoba called him. “It’s alright, I promise.”

“Aoba...” He mumbled softly as Aoba left the room, looking at his feet miserably.

Ren only looked up slightly whilst Aoba cleaned up, jumping as he suddenly flopped down on the sofa.

“...I’m sorry, Aoba. I never meant to be a nuisance.” Ren looked away, feeling awful for having been a pain.

Aoba blinked dumbly for a second before smiling kindly. “You’re never a nuisance to me, Ren. Accidents happen, it’s fine, really.” He hoped to cheer Ren up, frowning when it didn’t work. “Hey, what happened? Is everything okay?”

“Ren?” He prompted as he was answered with silence except for a small sigh. “You know you can tell me, right?”

“I got angry...” Came the quiet, ashamed reply.

“What?”

“I got angry.” Ren repeated in a snappy tone before looking away again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Aoba laughed slightly awkwardly before smiling at Ren. “It’s fine. What did you get angry about? I mean, there’s nothing particularly frustrating in the house.”

“I don’t know.” His replies were short and miserable.

“Huh?”

“I don’t know why I got angry.”

“Oh...”

Aoba looked down, wondering what could have made Ren so angry that he broke something. _Not a lot really gets to Ren. Maybe... He’s still getting used to his emotions? He’s never really gotten angry before so..._ He thought to himself whilst Ren continued to feel sorry for himself.

“Hey, Ren...” He started slowly, thinking of how to word it properly without sounding completely ignorant. “Could it...possibly...have been that- I mean, you’ve never really gotten angry before, so, could it be that you didn’t know how to deal with it?”

Ren finally looked up, nodding slowly and unsurely to show he understood what Aoba was getting at. 

“It’s possible, yes. The feelings were sudden and intense, I didn’t know what to do, and... I hit the vase...? I don’t know why, I am truly sorry, Aoba.”

“You hit the vase?!” His gave immediately fell to Ren’s hand, noticing small nicks and cuts, his knuckles would undoubtedly bruise too. Sighing, Aoba stood, going to grab a damp cloth.

Dabbing gently at Ren’s hand, Aoba glanced up at his face, blinking when he saw Ren blushing.

“I’m embarrassed.” He stated before Aoba could comment.

Aoba chuckled softly, putting his hand around the back of Ren’s neck and pressing their foreheads together, smiling to himself. “You’re hopeless.”


End file.
